


Camelot

by almne



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Possible smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almne/pseuds/almne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the thing was, Eggsy wasn’t ashamed to be an Omega. He’d been born long, long after the Omega Renaissance in the 30’s, when historians and other researchers began finally admitting what everyone knew, that Alpha superiority was bullshit. Granted Alphas drew Betas to them, the basic form of human existence was an Alpha with Betas choosing to serve under the one who called to them. But Omegas were not drawn to Alphas, Alphas were drawn to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'd like to join the Kingsman trash pile. Not only is this my first foray into this small, but enthusiastic fandom, but I dove headfirst into A/B/O kinksville. Jury's still out if I can actually manage to write smut. I was planning on diving into the pure Hartwin trash, but then poly seemed to take over for this. Though the Roxy/Eggsy will be fairly mild. I really see them as a trusted sibling pair, beyond sex.
> 
> Given that I'm an American I'd appreciate any brit-picking I missed. Hopefully there isn't too much, I tried to get into my Terry Pratchett mindset as I wrote.
> 
> I'll go crawl under a rock again, thanks.

See the thing was, Eggsy wasn’t ashamed to be an Omega. He’d been born long, long after the Omega Renaissance in the 30’s, when historians and other researchers began finally admitting what everyone knew, that Alpha superiority was bullshit. Granted Alphas drew Betas to them, the basic form of human existence was an Alpha with Betas choosing to serve under the one who called to them. But Omegas were not drawn to Alphas, Alphas were drawn to them. Eggsy had even been born after the sexual revolution of the 60’s, which had removed a large portion of the onerous laws controlling Omega behaviour (the remainder dissipating over the next few decades), along with creating the suppressants that allowed Omegas to control their cycles. Nah, if he’d grown up in a healthy family, or a functional Household, he probably would’ve swaggered around and bragged to his friends after the change. He would’ve known that as one of the 5% of the world’s population born as Omegas, he would never have to worry about pulling any bloke or bird he wanted. He might’ve needed to chase them off instead.

But he didn’t have a happy home life. No… He had Dean. Dean and the arseholes who were his sworn Betas/goons. He had his Omega Mum, whose one bonded Alpha had died, leaving her incapable of ever creating a new bond. Fucking Dean, who smacked his Mum around for being an Omega he could stick his knot in, but never could create a Household with.

So when twelve year old Eggsy woke up in the middle of the night, with a roiling stomach and a sudden, overwhelming sensitivity in his sense of smell, he hadn’t been happy. He’d been pants-shittingly scared. All children got the lecture about how the onset symptoms of a secondary gender occurred. Alphas had an itch or ache in their groins (which always caused immature sniggers in the class) along with short tempers, while Omegas began to show by nausea and shifting in their bellies. The terror shot through him, all consuming. Dean couldn’t bond with his Mum, but there was no protection for him. Somehow he managed to get his thoughts together long enough to sneak out of his flat, and make it over to his friend Jamal’s place. Jamal, who’s mum was sister to their Household’s Chatelaine Omega. 

Jamal had gone and gotten his aunt, who had been surprisingly calm and soothing, even being woken up at two in the morning by an almost hysterically incoherent Eggsy. She’d been the one to get him his first round of suppressants, even as she explained how his taking them was just postponing the problem. He’d have to take the pills everyday to put off the change. And if he forgot? Or went without for too long? Well, there were a couple of gossip stories every year involving Lord So-and-so or Mr. Who-the-fuck-cares son (or more rarely daughter) who had collapsed and gone into the change to become an Omega. Usually the scions of lords or businessmen who loudly bragged that they never would produce anything less than a Beta. They started their children on the drugs long before any change was detected, and as such the children passed for Betas, or if given the artificial scent boosters, passed as weak Alphas.

Unfortunately the suppressants only worked as long as you took them religiously. And if a person stopped taking them, they went through the pain of the change all at once. Instead of slowly having their bodies adjust over the years and months of normal adolescence, a suppressed Omega went through it in days. Hadiya had been firm with him, and far more blunt and detailed than the basic sex-ed the schools had given him so far. Information about how right at this moment was his only chance at this option, and it was only good once. She pounded the fact that if he came off the suppressants, his body would begin the change again, long before the drugs could take effect again, no stopping it a second time. She’d then verbally bludgeoned him with the fact that shortly after he went through the change, he’d have a heat that would pretty much be the equivalent of all the combined heats he’d skipped, trebled. So the longer he waited, the worse it would be.

Given how long it took her to cover what she considered the basics, it was fortunate that Dean had been dead drunk when Eggsy had begun his change. Dean had smacked him around a bit earlier that evening, as usual, before passing out which made him running off to a friend’s house nothing unusual, or even noticed. He learned from Hadiya, as he took an extra strong dose of the usual suppressants, until both the bruises from his most recent beating had faded, and his scent had flattened and dulled into the bland Beta smell. Eggsy had been annoyed to learn that his own sensitivity to scent had not gone away, and Hadiya had commiserated, that very sensitivity was why Omegas were able to recognize and soothe their Household, and keep the pissing matches between their Alphas to a minimum.

While discussing that, she’d given him the Omega’s view about Households, and how they fit in. How it was up to the Omega to accept or decline Alphas to form the Keep around them as Chatelaine. How the Keep could be anywhere from one to six alphas, though there were stories of more. The fact that the Chatelaine could be bonded to one or more of the Keep. Not to mention the unwritten rules governing the Betas and weaker Alphas who swore service to the Keep and Chatelaine, becoming the Inner and Outer Baileys of the Household, depending on the trust the Keep had for them. As well as the responsibilities a Chatelaine held for keeping the peace between everybody, and tending to their needs. Eggsy had known that Jamal’s mum was part of the Household, and that he’d only met some of the people attached to Hadiya, but he hadn’t realized that she actually had nearly forty people attached to her Household. Since she wasn’t one of the rich bastards with a country manor or anything, most of them lived in various flats nearby rather than with her.

With Hadiya’s teaching Eggsy he was never ashamed to be an Omega. He grew up with only Jamal and Jamal’s family knowing about it though. Jamal was a Beta, so he’d never given a shit about it, and since Hadiya had always hated Dean, she had formally banned any of her Household from talking about it. Eggsy was a bit of a smug fucker about it, hiding right under that arsehole’s nose. Hadiya’s Household kept him supplied with suppressants, so he never had to go to a doctor, or even register his secondary gender at all. Though Eggsy did develop a bit of paranoia, keeping the drugs with him at all times. He lifted a travelers anti-pickpocket belt that he stashed them in, and you’d think a store that sold such things would have a better anti-shoplifter setup. He didn't trust Dean not to search through his shit looking for something to sell to buy booze or drugs with.

Eggsy tried to join the Marines, planning on telling them about the suppressants and going through the change after boot camp, when he’d be solidly part of the military and there’d be no way Dean could come after him. But then his Mum had her breakdown, sobbing for him to come home before he died. She’d pulled every string she’d tied to his heart, and as much as it pained him to quit something that made him feel like he could make something of himself, he gone home instead. To his Mum’s relief, and Dean’s snide remarks and heavy fists.

He’d planned a couple of times to make a break of it, cut out and start his own life, but the one time he had solid plans his Mum had announced she was pregnant. Eggsy knew that an Omega becoming pregnant after a broken bond was rare. Also dangerous and risky for the carrier. So he had stuck close to home, drawing Dean’s wrath when it looked like he was targeting his Mum, distracting him. He’d had a shit ton more bruises, cuts, and sprains by the end of the nine months, but he’d also gotten to be the first person to hold his precious baby sister, given that his Mum was still recovering, and Dean was passed out in a gutter somewhere.

He’d known stealing Rottie’s car was a bad idea. He’d known doing a dozen or so donuts before getting into a car chase with the police wasn’t just a bad idea, but a fucking insane one. Still, it didn’t really sink in until he was face to face with a cop telling him he was going away for eighteen months until he realized how very much fucked he was. He was down to two very bad choices. Hide he was an Omega until the suppressant wore off in regular jail and get to be gang-raped by probably most of the population, or announce his Omega status, be sent to the separate jail and have Dean and his cronies waiting when he got out. He found himself fondling the medal he vaguely remembered getting from a man after Da died, as panic he hadn’t felt since he was twelve tried to choke him.

Having nothing to lose, he dialed the number on the back of the medal. He’d memorized it years ago, having worn the medal since shortly after he’d received it. He’d barely remembered the nonsense phrase, and he’d been both pissed and panicked when the woman’s voice had thanked him and hoped they hadn’t lost his patreonage. Because, what. The. Fuck. 

And then the police were letting him go. No more questions, no veiled threats. Nothing. Just him walking out the door like he hadn’t just stolen a car and rammed it into the front of a copper’s squad car.

And then _He’d_ had spoken. And Eggsy had stopped and caught a whiff of his scent. He had never been more grateful to be on suppressants than that moment. Because that scent was comparable to a rich dark chocolate and deep brandy after a fancy meal. Complex and smooth and rich, and if he’d been fully Omega he’d’ve ben panting like a bitch. He’d gotten so used to the harshness of Dean’s scent, something like the cheapest gin and something sour, or his goons, who’s scents melded together to make something musty and unpleasant that reminded Eggsy of locker rooms. This scent, from this Alpha, he wanted to roll in. He halfway wanted to offer a Householding to him after a few seconds of meeting, which was batshit insane.

Harry Hart, as he introduced himself, was an Alpha. Well, okay, all he told Eggsy was his name. But fucking Christ, Alpha was practically being blared out a loudspeaker from every part of his being. A blind, deaf, lousy-nosed Beta would recognize Harry Hart as an Alpha. Eggsy blamed the fact that he followed him on the sheer stupefied amazement of his manner combined with the oh-so-tantalizing scent. It was a struggle, a real life-or death struggle to stay cool and distant, especially in a closed in cab.

Hearing Harry list off his wasted possibilities and fuck-ups put his back up more than usual. Rationally he knew Harry would likely talk this way even if he were an Alpha, rather than the Beta he showed as. But it didn’t stop a voice in his head from hissing “this is why no one would want you as an Omega. why would anyone, especially one like that want you.” It hurt more than any of the shit Dean usually spewed at him, making him more defensive than normal.

And then Harry had beat the ever loving shit out of Rottie and the others in a glorious dance of violence. And Eggsy had been willing, right in that moment, to track down whoever it was who invented the suppressants and kiss their feet because those drugs were the only reason he wasn’t fully hard, with legs spread, begging. Letting Harry leave without clinging, even after being threatened with the loss of his memory, was the most difficult thing he’d ever done.


	2. Chapter 2

After having Dean try to cut his damn head off, Eggsy went to see Hadiya. Harry had offered him, well he wasn’t sure what was on offer really, but he wanted to pick up the suppressant drugs that she was holding for him.

She met him at the door of her flat, looking worried. “Jamal told me about your joyride,” her lips thinned. “I’m impressed you’re free and clear already.”

“Eh, y’know me,” Eggsy replied, leaning against the doorsill. “Charmin’ th’ hell outta everybody.” He batted his eyes at her.

Hadiya rolled her eyes as she moved back into her flat, allowing him to enter. He saw a few of her Household sitting in front of her telly, and one of the Betas gave him a half-hearted wave.

“I’m gonna need whatever y’have.” Eggsy told her as Hadiya reached into a cupboard. “I’m goin’ away for a bit. Not sure how long. Wanna keep away from Dean and his, yeah?”

“Hmm…” Hadiya sorted through the meds. “Well if I give you my stock as well, that will be a six month supply.” She passed over the plastic and foil blister packs. “Will that be enough?”

“You’re aces ‘Diya.” Eggsy said. “Can’t imagine I’ll be gone near as long as that.”

It didn’t take long for the two of them to say goodbye. Hadiya promised to have Jamal wander by and check on his Mum and little sister Diana when he had a chance and they parted. Eggsy then had to jog a bit to make up for lost time, both on his way to the tube and after, but it wasn’t like he was so flush a cab was an option.

The shop screamed “POSH” in the way every shop on Savile Road did. The unstated idea that if you had to ask prices, you didn’t have enough money to enter the building, let alone buy. Harry sitting there in a leather covered chaise, next to a fireplace, sipping some kind of booze that Eggsy would probably have to sell a kidney to afford, just completed the whole picture.

Honestly the spy thing didn’t surprise Eggsy. He’d have to be pretty damn idiotic to not know something was up with the way Harry have demolished Dean’s people, but he’d just expected MI6- License to Kill- all the government approval and connections and shit.Then again, a group of snobs coming together to meddle with what they felt was important wasn’t startling either. Probably bastards that were still pissed the House of Commons was created.

That’s not to say he wasn’t pretty well thrown off his game either. Between the sinking floor (Which, really? Did they really need to make it that deep?) and the maglev/vacuum/bullet train capsule, it was obvious a whole hell of a lot of money was spent on Kingsman. It was awesome. With just what he’d seen so far, even James Bond would shit himself.

Merlin, as he introduced himself, who showed him into the room was also an Alpha. Mint and pine, with an earthy undertone that kept it from being harsh. Cool and soothing. Eggsy felt his head spinning from all the smells. Dear god, were all of the people in Kingsman overwhelming Alphas? 

And then he met the other candidates. What a bunch of wankers. Mostly Alphas with three other Betas thrown in. And, well him, but he was just another Beta to them. It didn’t take long to realize the two male Betas, Digby and Rufus, had their lips firmly pressed to the arse of the Alpha who was introduced as Charlie. Honestly during their little pissing match it was all Eggsy could do to not laugh in his face. Oh, Charlie smelled like a strong Alpha, kind of a pine and leather smell, but under it was an astringent chemical smell only an Omega would notice. Eggsy had recognized it immediately from other posh arses who wandered down to south London to cause a bit of trouble. Charlie, the pathetic fuck, was taking supplements to increase his hormones.

The other Alphas were a range of strengths. Roxy was obviously far stronger than Charlie, without the drugs. If Eggsy hadn’t met Harry, Roxy probably would’ve knocked him for a loop, a sweetness with a warm metal smell under it. Honey and steel. The rest were just spoiled public school snobs, silver spoons shoved up their arses right after they dropped from their mum’s cunts. Amelia, the other Beta seemed okay. At least she didn’t seem to have the need to grovel to any Alpha she met. Eggsy was betting she’d do better in training than Digby and Rufus, he had an idea that being a follower wasn’t an asset in Kingsman.

The first test fucking sucked. Eggsy had no idea what the fuck Roxy and Charlie were shouting about, not to mention the smell of damp, upset Alphas was choking what air there was. He had to check the door, because why ignore an obvious answer? Which, okay yeah, he should’ve known it was locked. Then he swam back to where the others were gathered. He stared for a moment at the candidates. Seriously, how were they getting air? The pipes should’ve been filling with water, backing up and blocking… Unless there was a huge void underneath. And as the whole room was set up as an obstacle… Every obstacle course was observed.

He grabbed ahold of one of the faucets over a sink to give himself leverage before he slammed a fist into the mirror. Again and again, as his lungs started to burn. He was about to go back and get a breath from one of the other candidates, when the glass cracked. Then broke.

Slamming into the ground and then having the rest of them land on top of him as the force of the water flung the rest of the candidates out of the room made him groan and cough. All of them crouched there, recovering, as they received their congratulations and condemnation from Merlin. Eggsy couldn’t help staring at the body of Amelia, lying there. She wouldn’t have a chance to prove herself. One of the two people who’d been decent to him was already dead.

After that Merlin herded the lot of them to an identical room. It turned out just as well that Eggsy hadn’t bothered to bring any clothes as they were issued some kind of jumpsuit, along with every thing else they’d need. He was just glad he’d kept his belt with the blister packs of his meds on under his pants, or he would’ve lost them the way the others lost their wardrobes they’d brought. And god, there was nothing sweeter than listening to the whines of spoiled prats complaining about the fact that they lost their silk pants and such. Merlin was nice enough to allow them two more hours of sleep. Or at least a chance to lay on their beds, twitchy as fuck, waiting on the next test. Or maybe that was just Eggsy.

After that the real work started. From the standard, testing them on hand-to-hand and on the firing range, to the odd, picking their puppies and training them. They had training with a number of people who did their best to either beat the snot out of them during sparring, or run them through theoretical strategies, or just train them to observe a room. The observation lessons were fascinating, not only to take note of all possible exits and of the people inside a room, but how to evaluate who was likely dangerous, and what in the room could be used as a weapon. Then the exhaustive firearms training. Eggsy was certain he could strip and clean any of the common semi-auto or full auto pistol or rifles used in the world with his eyes closed and with his hands behind him by the end of the second month. He actually proved it by the fourth. The endurance training sucked, and the strength test was mostly more sparring. 

When they weren’t being actively trained or tested they were pretty much left to their own devices. Eggsy and Roxy frequently sparred together, Roxy was stronger in the formal styles, but Eggsy knew every dirty trick and all the underhanded shit he’d had used on him in the estates. He also used the equipment in the training room to work on his flexibility and agility. However he made damn sure he didn’t neglect the brainier side of his training either. There was a hell of a lot of math involved with navigating with only the stars, not to mention all the other stuff he’d never learned in primary school. He spent a great deal of time in the library, usually after Merlin made a reference he hadn’t caught, or mentioned something from an old case file.

It was one of the times, early on, he’d been taking a break from studying, and had decided to poke around headquarters, that he found Harry in the Medical wing. He was shocked to see him. Honestly he’d been so busy, he hadn’t really thought about what had been going on outside of the headquarters. Obviously Harry had been it the thick of things, with some minor burns visible on his face, hooked to all sorts of machines.One of the times he stopped in Merlin was there with an older man they’d been told was Arthur talking seriously, though Merlin had reassured him that they thought Harry would recover. After finding him, Eggsy tended to stop in when he had free time. Sometimes complaining about what a hard taskmaster Merlin was, other times bragging about how he’d shown up Charlie or one of the other candidates. 

—-

Time flew by. J.B. grew, and Eggsy worked with him to get him up to the same standards that Roxy had with her poodle Guillaume. It was sick how well her dog behaved. Though he had to admit he did spoil J.B. just a bit. He was the only dog in the barracks that was allowed to sleep on the bed for one thing.

—-

As hard as he was working it wasn’t much of a surprise that Eggsy was shocked when he was down to two months of suppressants. He honestly hadn’t realized so much time had passed with him out here in the middle of nowhere. Unfortunately there wasn’t anywhere he could stock up, so he began to take them every other day. It wasn’t fucking smart, he knew that, but he was desperate. When would he be able to get to London to get more?

—-

Fuck desperate, he was reaching panicking by the time of their final skydiving test. He had taken the last pill right before they left the barracks. Fucking hell he hoped they’d be allowed out of headquarters after this.

—-

Then it just seemed like he was riding an avalanche down a mountainside. Thinking he didn’t have a parachute. The NLP setup-test, and fuck there hadn’t been time to sneak off to the south side during that time, and the train tracks… Then the day with Harry, and he knew he should’ve snuck out then, but goddammit it was _Harry_ and it was wonderful to have his attention. Eggsy couldn’t deny he preened under the Alpha’s praise. Then the god-awful day after that starting with his failure at Kingsman, followed by his dressing down by Harry, and horrifyingly finishing with… Harry’s death. He lost several hours somewhere, in shock at the loss of _his_ Harry, and fuck if anybody argued about it. Stabbing Arthur in the neck with a fountain pen, and then dragging his carcass to the dressing room to use his palm print was almost cathartic. Bastard deserved worse. 

Then the frantic flight in the final five hours before everything went to shit, to stop that meglomaniac arsehole Valentine. 

Eggsy’s heart pounded as he moved through the mountain fortress. All of his training just seemed to click suddenly together, with him gracefully spinning and shooting, grabbing the body of one of the mercs as a shield as he pinwheeled, getting solid body shots of those following him. Things had spiraled out of control once he went back in specifically after Valentine, and he absently wondered if someday he might regret blowing the heads off so many people. But then they _were_ the ones who’d been okay with letting millions, if not billions die, to create a supposed nirvana.

Honestly he expected to feel more killing Valentine. That deluded bastard wanted genocide and had no regrets about it. Yet… All he felt was tired. Harry was avenged, but still dead. The signal was stopped, but who knows how many were injured or dead. Merlin and Roxy were alive, but how many more would die in the chaos from having so many world governments become leaderless?

Eggsy also hurt. He knew he’d taken a lot of hits from bullets, and though the suit prevented them from penetrating, he still felt like he’d been beaten by Dean and his entire gang of fuck-ups. Plus he was feeling nauseated. Probably the smell of blood. Or possibly from the super heated brain matter that was scattered everywhere. Or both, yeah probably both. Ah, but he did have a princess waiting for him. And fucking hell, he deserved to get the girl after the shit he’d been through the past couple of days. Some nice, simple, hot sex with a willing Beta might let him relax and maybe sleep before everything caught up with him in his nightmares.

Tilde was welcoming as hell, soft in all the right places and eager as well, smiling at him as she led him to the bedroom of her rather nice cell. Exactly what he needed to calm down and remind himself he’d made it. He was alive. But even as he leaned over her, slicking his fingers up to prepare her arse, the nausea wasn’t going away. In fact it, and the pain in his body, were getting worse.

Sudden, sharp, agonizing pain shot though his abdomen. Eggsy gasped at it, running his hands over himself looking for injuries, even as he collapsed on his side. Spasms wracked his body as Tilde now leaned over him looking worried. He saw her mouth something, but the pain had increased, and he couldn’t hear her over his harsh panting.

Another wave of pain hit, incredibly overwhelming, and despite himself Eggsy began to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this chapter. I didn't want a total retelling of the training montage, but I didn't want it ignored either. Not sure if I left too much out or too much in. I just wanted to get this sucker over with. Also, nothing was beta'd. 
> 
> Ah well, posting now since I'll be gone over the weekend. The next bit is flowing much easier now that I'm done with this hang up.
> 
> Also, as far as I can tell, from the skydiving scene with the six recruits to Eggsy getting it on with Tilde is 4 days. Unless Eggsy, Roxy, and Charlie were kept drugged for a long time.
> 
> Also I want to thank everybody who commented and kudos'd thos fic. Thanks so much, I love the welcoming feeling in this fandom!


End file.
